1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically exchanging a pallet that supplies a die used in a die-bonding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A die-bonding device carries out a bonding operation for mounting a die peeled off from a wafer sheet on a board by a thermal compression and bonding. Since the wafer sheet is rich in its flexibility and inconveniently hardly treated as it is, in the bonding device, the wafer sheet is handled under a state that the wafer sheet is mounted on an annular rigid member called a pallet. In patent literature 1, an example is disclosed in which a pallet is used in a bonding device. Herein, a plurality of pallets are previously accommodated in a pallet accommodation magazine so as to completely use a die of the pallet in use at present or replace the pallet by another pallet which is accommodated in the magazine when a different kind of die is desired to be bonded.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-4-196148
The device disclosed in the patent literature 1 includes a linearly moving arm as a mechanism for exchanging the pallet to linearly move the arm engaged with the pallet and thus move the pallet. However, when the pallet is exchanged only by linear movement of the arm, since the moving speed of the arm is the moving speed of the pallet, it is limited to shorten an exchanging time due to the restriction of a linearly moving mechanism. Further, a problem arises that when the linearly moving mechanism is provided which is not used for other purpose than an exchange and a space for the movement of the linearly moving arm is ensured, an entire part of the device is enlarged to cause a high cost.